<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Picture by filthyXmulti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025786">The Perfect Picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyXmulti/pseuds/filthyXmulti'>filthyXmulti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Mark Lee's Parent, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Father, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Johnten Gets a Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mommy Issues, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lee Taeyong, Single Parents, Soft Lee Taeyong, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is Lee Taeyong's Parent, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Bad Father, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Bad Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyXmulti/pseuds/filthyXmulti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Suh isn't aware of how terrible of a father and friend he really is. He lets an old relationship get in his way when he knows he can find love again. He didn't know that after 2 years of laying around and ruining his and his sons life, there was someone out there willing to help him. Short, delicate and frail with all his sophisticated beauty, Ten had entered his life within the span of two days and makes a change for him.</p><p>Artist!Ten x Producer!Johnny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Are You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, welcome to something I made when I was extremely bored. Erm, Johnten has been reunited and although I don't ship them whatsoever, I thought it would be cute to write something on them. So here you go, hope you enjoy and here is my twitter and wattpad because I do make stories.</p><p>WP//tsymoon<br/>TW//lwmykk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoul is a quiet place, the countryside at least. Houses adorn the right side of the roads, mixes of blue, white and cream loading in as the car pulls down the road. Green grass is about as green as it can get and Ten doesn't waste his precious time ripping the 'For Sale' sign off the lot. Newly bought flowers are placed on the porch along with the white wooden chair Ten's son picked out. He claimed that they would go with the 'theme'. Whatever that was...</p><p>"Daddy look!" The boy pointed across the yard as Ten unbuckled his car seat. "It's another boy!"</p><p>Ten cracks a soft smile as he places his son on his hip. Gazing across the lawn, there's a boy playing with a mini basketball, going back and forth between the driveway. "Oh Marky, he's a lot older than you... Maybe there will be a few kids your age around here you can befriend. Now let's get inside so you can nap."</p><p>Ten immediately lays the yawning Mark down on his big body pillow, covering him with the soft Spiderman blanket. Kissing the temple of his head, Ten ventures back to the truck to retrieve his bed and backpack. He takes another brief look at his surroundings.</p><p>Moving to Korea from Thailand wasn't extremely difficult but going to Canada for a few year's and back to Korea was something else. Ten originally came to Seoul for his own self but also after realizing that his son would need somewhere to grow up well. Painting was a thing of Ten's and he had lost inspiration while staying within his home. His parents were worried, no doubt surprised and slightly upset when they found out he was leaving for certain reasons. Having a kid was something foreign to them for some apparent purpose.</p><p>Mark was adopted by Ten when he had turned the age 18. After making money off of his artistry, he immediately got Mark. Mark was born into a sickly family. His mother became ill shortly after she gave birth to the miracle child and put him up for adoption. Of course, Mark's aunt offered to take him but she soon passed as well due to her abuse of drugs. Ten had found the listing of children in need and immediately fell in love with Mark. He was a happy baby, smiling and giggling at everything that happened around him. Ten couldn't ask for more.</p><p>It was around the age of 2 when Ten decided he and Mark would go to Korea. The soft side of Seoul where it was calming, vibrant colors painting everything around them. Next door was something that would make living here even more enjoyable...</p><p> </p><p>The moon is out now. It's midnight when Ten decides to make a quick run to a nearby convenience store. It's when he leaves and notices the little boy still outside, gazing up at the sparkling stars... Concern washes over him. It's quite dark so Ten reaches for his phone, walking across the yard timidly. What was the child doing out late at night? "He's working late again mother, I don't think he'll ever come home. I miss you. I miss him. He misses you... What if he abandons me? I'll be left in this big house all alone..." The boy pouts, his strange but beautiful blonde hair blowing with the breeze. "Well, talk to you tomorrow mommy... I love you!"</p><p>Ten blinks, his heart aching at the sight. Such a sweet child that didn't and doesn't deserve this situation that Ten could understand by the words he spoke. His innocence is being stripped from him. It's clearly obvious that maybe this next door neighbor might be a problem. "My mommy used to play basketball with me before she left." The boy says through chattering teeth. Wide, dull eyes, wishing for attention at least, meet Ten's.</p><p>Ten smiles delicately. "Where is your dad kiddo?"</p><p>"Working. He says he's just po-viding for me, whatever that means." He shrugs. "What's your name? I'm Lee Taeyong! My mommy and daddy used to call me TY though since I was such a good rapper!" Taeyong grins. Although not being able to see, the porch light showcases how the skinny and lean boy scouts closer to Ten. There's the spark of life, radiant and full of something like euphoria.</p><p>"I'm Ten Lee! Nice to meet you TY.." Ten chuckles and nods as Taeyong giggles cutely. "Ten Lee?! Are you a foreigner!! I love other places! My daddy is from America!" Is this why he has such unique hair? It is slightly odd for them to have anything but black hair. Maybe it's just dye. His father was nice enough to let him dye his hair?</p><p>"I'm from Thailand but when I adopted my son from Canada, I learned some English over there when I stayed!" Ten chirps.</p><p>"Cool! How old is he? I'm 7!" Taeyong is unexpectedly excited. It's really precious. "Mark Lee. He's 3. A little rough but he's as sweet as that watermelon he likes so much." Ten huffs out a laugh.</p><p>"Well it's better than the mean kids in my class..." Taeyong frowns up before shaking his head gently. "Well Mr.Lee, I have school tomorrow so maybe next time. Bye bye! Thank you Mr.Lee!" He hops up and goes to open the door.</p><p>"Just call me Ten, TY." Ten gets up as well, brushing off the back of his shorts after the door clicks shut. He's completely forgotten what he was supposed to do now. Nostalgia hits him as he thinks about the kid next door... He grimaces, shutting the door and laying down on the blow up next to Mark. Kissing his son's cheek, he speaks softly into his ear. "Happiness isn't impossible."</p><p> </p><p>The sun rises beautifully in front of their home, sunlight smiling at them through the blinds. Ten is hit with a rush of inspiration and awareness as Ten cat stretches over the bed. Feeling around for Mark, he's still sleeping peacefully with his hair sticking in all directions possible. The drive had probably taken a lot out of him. "Marky baby? Wake up." Ten watches was he squirms. Feeling playful, Ten pokes at the toddler's stomach. Mark has no choice but to giggle as he wakes up jovially out of his sleep. "Goomornin dada!!"</p><p>"Morning baby. We're gonna go get food and drop you off at your uncle's house, okay?" Ten picks him up, smothering him in hugs and kisses. Mark's eyes glow, Ten feeling his heart rate speed up. He was just too precious for him to handle. His only and favorite baby in the 'Whole Wide World'. Mark Lee.</p><p>"Uncle Yuta!?" Mark began to writhe with his buzzing attitude adding to Ten's mood. "Yes uncle Yuta. He just got an apartment here too. He says he has a room for you."</p><p>"For me?!" His eyes sparkle.</p><p>"The one and only Marky." A weak smile traces Ten's lips while he pats Marks head. He could spend all morning staring at his babys sweet face but they really had to go. The head out an hour later due to Mark throwing a fussy fit over the bath. As he straps Mark in, a car pulls in the driveway of Taeyong's home. Ten doesn't want to be nosy or suspicious but he's anxious and curious as to what was happening behind him.</p><p>"So you decide to hit him Taeyong?" The voice is strong, stern and cold as it tries to calmly speak to Taeyong. "I didn't hit him! He lied! He threw a pencil at me and somehow ended up smacking himself with his hand... I know better than to pick fights with my bully dad."</p><p>"Are you lying to me Tae-"</p><p>"Why don't you just believe him? That's your son and he seems well behaved unlike these kids at his school. I don't think Taeyong would lay a hand on anyone." Ten speaks, closing his mouth as nervousness and shock pours over him. The man's cold eyes meet Tens, glaring into him. "Who the hell are you and why are questioning me? About my son? How do you know his name?"</p><p>"TY was sitting outside sometime after midnight and I came out, about to run to the store. He was talking about his mother and his father that had abandoned him so I made the right decision to talk to him. For your information, I have a right to question anyone who is treating a child like you are treating TY."</p><p>The man's eyes widen, fear hidden but not completely unknown. Taeyong brown orbs are watery as he peaks around from the side of the car. "Thank you Ten. Daddy, this is Ten, my newest friend who moved in yesterday! He's really nice and he has a son too named Mark!" He's mind blown of how calm Taeyong is talking to this stranger.</p><p>"Taeyong, stay away from him, go upstairs and stay in your room. And you, stay away from my son. He is not your concern..." He says, ushering Taeyong inside. "No please! He will be the only one I have when you leave!" Taeyong cries out, struggling in the grasp of his heavy handed father.</p><p>"Taeyong please." He starts.</p><p>"No! Please you're hurting me..." Taeyong doesn't stop pulling from the grip of the man. Ten can only stare... Maybe he was right. Taeyong isn't his concern. But now he is. "Hey let him go! I'll call the authorities." Ten doesn't hesitate to whip out his phone and put in the numbers. He held it out in a threatening manner, hoping he would catch on.</p><p>"Fine Taeyong... Go ahead with the stranger. Just know daddy and mommy will be sad." Taeyong grimaces at the sentences. But he doesn't waste time to run over to Ten, the older pulling him into his grasp. The door slams shut, his father disappearing out of sight. "Hey hey now, wipe those tears kiddo, you can come with me."</p><p>Ten opens the car door for him, letting him hop in the seat next to Mark. "Sorry baby, daddy had to handle something next door." Ten pinches Mark cheek who is surprisingly calm after sitting in the car, in silence, by himself, as a 3 year old, for almost 5 minutes. "It's okay dada! Oh, it's the boy we saw dada!"</p><p>"Yeah. His name is Taeyong!" Ten chuckles as he drives away from the house and down the now clearing roads. Flowers align the road and pretty animals appear in the fields ahead. Ten would have to make a mental note for something to paint.</p><p>"You can call me TY if it's easier for you Mark." Taeyong smiles, locking eyes with the small boy next to him. "Can Mark call you bubu?" Mark's eyes are full of childish innocence and it's sweet. Taeyong feels the energy radiating from the younger. Mark Lee most definitely is something else... "It can be your personal nickname for me... no one calls me Bubu." Taeyong smiles.</p><p>Yuta is welcoming towards Taeyong, immediately naming him as nephew as well as Haechan, Taeils nephew. Honestly he and Ten weren't even related but their friendship was as close as salt and pepper. They never got separated. Well, only on certain occasions. Ten thought it was funny how well they connected with somewhat opposing perspectives. "I have to go Yuta, I'll be back for them later. I've got some... um, business to attend to." Yuta shrugs naturally unbothered. "Hey, I mean, they can stay. Hyuckie is going home in a little while so I'm willing to keep them... If you want."</p><p>"I don't know. I'm kind of scared for you. Mark is dangerous sometimes." Ten laughs lightly as he watches Mark stick spiderman stickers on Yuta's walls. "Oh! Mark, Channie, no, no!! I have no nails for this! Yeah, pick him up at least." Yuta cries out quickly, running over to the giggling group of mischievous babies. Ten took the time to exit, giggling meekly.</p><p>"Mission Taeyong's unfortunately hot dad, not started... I'm terrified." Ten says to himself. He decides to take his time to think about his actions and word choices. Too many thoughts to comprehend at one time so he quickly avoids anything negative. He does highly doubt that this will go well, judging by Johnny's typical abusive character already.

Ten pulls in the driveway. He gulps, the lump in his throat never seeming to go away. Just then Taeyong's dad comes out. His tight white tee showing his strong arms and toned upper body. Black skinny jeans work wonders for his thighs. Ten doesn't know if he can do it. But he does.</p><p>"Hey, um, can we talk?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuta is curious who Taeyong is and when he finds out, lets say they take a trip home. Johnny tells them what he knows, uncovering only HIS side of the story. No one question's the other side unspoken...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note... So I had my notes for this story right... And so I used the wrong member for Johnny's kid and now the plot will thicken because now, the storyline will change drastically. NOTHING TOO BAD!! Don't worry but lets just say there is a truth untold... Also I got emotional for some reason, maybe I'm just a crybaby fvdghrefn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta laughs loudly as the two younger children bump their foreheads into the wall. After constantly reminding them to pay attention to their surroundings, they still don't understand except for Taeyong. Speaking of the quiet boy, what was he doing with Ten? Ten never said anything about nieces or nephews so whose kid was this? "Hey Taeyong, I'm curious, who's your father?"</p><p>"John but everyone calls him Johnny Suh! He's from America!.." Taeyong replies, placing his little hands on the tiny play-doh ball he made. "Why?"</p><p>Yuta doesn't reply, clearly shocked. Taeyong is Johnny's son. The son of a guy who left for maybe a decent decade it seemed like, maybe a little more... So this had been what he was up to huh? Unbelievable. Johnny had upped and gone because he had a child to care of. It wasn't because of school or work or anything of the sorts. "How old are you?"</p><p>"I'm 7! My birthday is July 1st!"</p><p>He's 7, hmm? Sounds about right.</p><p>"You three want to take a little road trip to Mark's house?" Yuta asks calmly as he grabs his keys off the marble countertops. The boys cheered, the youngest wobbling to go put on his shoes. "Taeyong, can you help them?" Yuta chuckles. They head out, Yuta receiving compliments from the nearest ladies and gentlemen on the sidewalk while they travel to the car garage. Yuta feels good and proud so he doesn't reply with, 'they aren't my children'. But instead uses this to get him a significant other.</p><p>"Alright kids, let's hit the road, again."</p><p>Ten is shaking in his shoes at the moment. If the sun wasn't beaming so hard, he would be sweating out of pure nervousness. The man is looking at him with the utmost vicious eyes. "I'm sorry, I just really want to talk about Taeyong's emotions..."</p><p>"Why is this important to you? I mean this is my son and it's none of your fucking business what I do and tell my son." He groans out, eyes cascading to Ten's short and miniscule frame. "I know that but Taeyong's not okay. You're ignoring that. Both him and you aren't okay and supposedly his mother as well but of course, that's not my concern. Or it wasn't my responsibility until I got to talk to him. He told me a lot about himself in the car as well... About how his father's name is John.</p><p>How his favorite color is pink. His favorite thing to eat is candy. You let him dye his hair... He says that his mother disappeared soon after he turned 5. Shortly after, you did too. He told me about how he loved Chicago whenever he visited your parents. How he knows his English isn't the greatest but he still tries. And that he loves his parents and hopes they'll come around eventually. He wishes he was like his father and wishes his dad could be like him sometimes. Johnny, get yourself together." The strong, yet weak and soft sounding voice has Johnny floundering to stand up straight.</p><p>"Whatever this past incident you've gone through, you should attempt to let it go for TY. Try taking a break for him. He deserves it and so do you." Ten continues, leaving Johnny to soak in his thoughts. Ten was guilty of feeling guilty. He didn't want his words to break the bond between the father and son more but maybe he said a little too much.</p><p>"Johnny fucking Suh. You grave digging liar. Long time no see huh, mister I'm leaving for a decade, without a word may I add and isn't coming back? Let alone I have a son?? What the hell dude?" Yuta is blazing, the elders face setting off a hidden alarm within him. "I should punch the fuck out you right? You up and leave your best friend, more like a brother behind with no words or goodbye. You selfish, son of a bitch."</p><p>"Yuta, Ten, can we talk inside?" Johnny looks defeated, most definitely over today and the events happening at the moment. Ten approaches Yuta's red truck to get their kids, hoping everything goes well. Yuta doesn't reply, sauntering with sass to the front door step of John's home. "Well come on, I was supposed to be spending time with my nephews but sure, Taeyong was a little out of the ordinary that I had to ask about his father. Little did I know it was Johnny Suh, from Chicago! Woah, amazing." Yuta hints with sarcasm.</p><p>The kids play on the little playground in the backyard as they watch from the kitchen's patio door. "So. John." Yuta speaks with such hatred and misery that it scares Ten, having him jumping in his seat. "Sorry. Um, John, do you mind explaining what the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>"Yuta, calm down please. Just give him some time." Ten rubs Yuta's arm gently. "I gave him 8 years. Ridiculous. This man? This child has had enough time." Yuta growls, orbs piercing the tattoo on Johnny's collarbone.</p><p>"8 years spent raising my son which I failed at clearly. I left here because of the women I met in school. Back in high school... I got her pregnant before she apparently moved. I didn't mean to but eventually I got attached. She was cute, sweet and a caring mother for Taeyong. I left back to America because that's where she went. I told her I would follow her every move, that I loved her no matter what she did. That all was gone when she upped and left 2 years ago. Damn was she good at lying.</p><p>She said she had gotten married while we were together. Honestly I tried to tell her that she was young. She should live her life. But it was clear she had truly found someone who she loved." Johnny chuckled softly, pain evident within the barriers of his voice. "Then I became all gross and shit, started fucking up me and Taeyong's life. I forgot about my friends, I thought I only needed myself. That was a lie apparently."</p><p>Ten placed a warm hand over his, holding his rough, big hand in his small soft one. "Taeyong thinks you're a wonderful father. You just have unresolved issues that need to be left alone and healed. I'm sure you'll find someone else who will love you for real this time!" Ten grins, his body shivering and stomach fluttering when Johnny gives him a small, small smile.</p><p>"Hey why don't you two just date each other? I mean you're both single as fuck and have kids. Why not?" Yuta states bluntly as he slouches back in his chair. "Nice kitchen by the way John, deccor is stunning."</p><p>Ten blushes, looking away from Johnny quickly. Yuta, you smart piece of candy..."Don't say stuff like that! Me and John got off on a bad start so that's awkward. Plus he's a straight male obviously." Dating Johnny? What? No way.</p><p>"He's bi." Yuta points out, looking at the tat on his elbow. "What completely straight male gets a tattoo of an infinity sign with a paragraph, "love is infinite and goes beyond all people, all genders and religion." huh? Exactly. Johnny, correct me if I'm wrong." Yuta smirks knowingly, nudging the elbow of his shy friend next to him.</p><p>Johnny chuckled heartily, deep rumbling erupting from his chest. Ten almost wants to laugh with him. "Yeah he's right."</p><p>Loud blaring interrupts their conversation. Yuta quickly pulls out his phone, the ringtone, the anime opening for fairy tail, ringing loudly through the kitchen. "It's Taeil.. Oh shit. I have Hyuck... Oh hey ilie!! Yeah I'm at Johnny's house right now... yeah that Johnny..."</p><p>Ten giggles, completely unaware of Johnny gazing at him with appreciation. The tap on his arm grabs his attention as he locks eyes with Johnny. There's a hint of uncertainty but it's pure coming from Johnny. The sincerity makes Ten want to cry but he holds himself together and from embarrassment. "Thank you.. For talking some sense into me. I know I'm an asshole sometimes,"</p><p>"All the time!" Yuta shouts.</p><p>"All the time but really, thank you for that I guess. I didn't know how much I was affecting my son." Johnny grins. "I'm Johnny, nice to meet you." Ten is flustered. Johnny hadn't actually introduced himself yet so maybe this was a good time for him to start. It didn't stop the redness from appearing on Ten's peachy face.</p><p>"See! He's flirting. That's Johnny's classic." Yuta shakes Ten's shoulders after opening the door for the kids. Ten quickly looks down with embarrassment, not wanting his son to see his face. He was flustered over a guy who was mean to him when they, 'met'? Ten couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Daddy! What's wrong?" Mark stumbles on his feet as he taps his father's leg with a pout. Ten peeks from up under his molten green jacket. "Nothing Marky. Your uncle is being mean to me." Mark doesn't waste his time, punching Yuta in his knee. Yuta cries in mock pain, holding his knee to his chest. "You really are Spidermark geez.."</p><p>Ten hugs Mark close to his chest as the boy giggles uncontrollably. As he snuggles into Mark, squishing him with his all, he realizes that Johnny, nor Taeyong are there. A smile of relief tugged at his lips. He had hoped now Johnny would fix this situation with his son and that Taeyong will feel like he's being properly loved. "Dada, do you think Bubu will be happy now?" Mark mumbles quietly as his eyes droop. The gentle rocking motion of Ten really seems to be putting him to sleep.</p><p>"Of course. It's just his dad didn't realize that his unhappiness was affecting Taeyong too... We'll just trust he won't neglect him anymore." Ten pecks the now sleeping boys cheek.</p><p>"Our house isn't even furnished yet and he's sleeping." He laughs quietly, laying him on Johnny's coffee bean colored comforter. "It's not?" Johnny comes from around the staircase, replicating Tens laugh. "No unfortunately. Originally after I came to talk to you, I was supposed to start putting our furniture down."</p><p>His nervous chuckle and embarrassed neck rub is enough to make Johnny's stomach hurt. A good pain as in what you would feel for a lover or a crush. He's new to the feeling he would say so he's not too sure what to call it. "I can help you now?" Johnny's unsure. "As a thanks? I can get my friends to come stay with Mark and Taeyong for awhile..."</p><p>Ten grins with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Is this coldhearted Johnny really trying to help Ten get his stuff into his house? Oh it must be a dream!" Ten dramatically bats his eyelashes, intertwining his hands together in a praying motion. Johnny shakes his head, the same soft and sheepish smile appears and Ten can't believe it. Successful in messing with Johnny.</p><p>Jaehyun and Jungwoo, close friends of Johnny, arrive shortly to sit with the two napping kids. Yukhei and Sicheng come as well, complaining about not only the fact that they were helping move furniture but also about how they never met Mark yet. It's not long before Yuta is flirting with Jungwoo and Sicheng or just possibly every person he sees... Before they know it, with the teamwork between the 4 and including the moving helper guys, the house is furnished.</p><p>"Only took a good 3 hours, thanks guys." Ten chirps, glaring at the moon that was peeking above the horizon line.</p><p>"Yeah no problem, me and Winwin got a good workout going, we should do this more often huh?" Lucas says confidently, questioning Winwin who looks about ready to murder his own self at this point. "Well maybe not Winwin but me!"</p><p>"Aren't you two like 15? Ten, how'd you find these kids? Why didn't you tell me I was trying to get with a minor??!! You trying to get me to jail?!" Yuta shrieks, apologizing to Sicheng for his terrible pick up lines and all.</p><p>Ten only laughs, brushing a hand through his black and blue locks. "We dance together sometimes and I teach their art classes whenever I travel around for work. Jungwoo and Jaehyun are also minors, you clown. Catch your own case or wait till someone comes around for you." He clicks his tongue in disappointment.</p><p>"Uncle Yuta..." Taeyong giggles from the staircase. A bright, innocent smile comes to sight. "Can I have a juice box? Please?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't read this chapter at all, I just edited the grammar and spelling mistakes so if something is off, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date? Date!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The situation is unplanned as Johnny was just bringing his son to the park before Ten showed up out of no where. Things take a quite flustering turn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like you all know how SM freaking split mark and taeyong up... I've been so discouraged to write cus I'm like so sad. I literally cried fnajfnfv. No but winter is my time to shine so look forward to even better things when MARKYONG comes back to me! T^T school is also hard but don't worry yall, I'm here forever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny groggily rubs his eyes, adjusting to the rising sun outside his window. A sharp pain shoots through his backside making him bend awkwardly to crack it. He chuckles quietly at two things. The fact that he feels old and the way Taeyong is sprawled over the bed. Messy blond hair fluff around the pillow as little Taeyong stirs in his sleep. Johnny grins softly, tucking the blankets closer over the boy. He gets up as quietly as possible, slipping on his old man slippers and descending down the creaking carpeted stairs.</p><p>There's little things on Johnny's mind at the moment, little things quite literally being Ten and Taeyong. Incidents with Taeyong had happened before and no one really had the guts to come to him about it. Ten had been the first to show concern with the both of them. It made Johnny feel like he had to tell him everything... But Yuta came and he really had to fess up to what he had done.</p><p>Everlasting guilt had been eating him up for years. Johnny was more than capable of letting things go for his child. He had always heard the saying, "lover, then your child" and it was pretty clear he had listened to it. He had gotten so used to treating Taeyong like shit because she was gone, it became a habit. No one should be more important than his kid but she was.</p><p>"Are you okay dad?" Taeyong fumbles into the kitchen, yawning softly. He was so sweet all the time. He always gave Johnny second chances, very patient with him. Even when his father was failing his own expectations, he still loved him the same. The love that Johnny felt like he didn't deserve. Johnny could only give him a strained smile. "I'm okay." And that was that.</p><p>The morning was fun for them. He had taken Taeyong to eat breakfast and now they were at the park. Johnny's brain wasn't slacking anymore as he remembered all of Taeyong's little hobbies and habits. His confidence as a father was coming back and it felt nice to give back to his Taeyong..</p><p>"Hey! Johnny!" A voice startles him out of his thought, his attention on Taeyong playing on the playground now moving to Ten. He had his son with him, Mark was it? He was latched on his hip like always as said by Taeyong. "Can I go play with Bubu dada?" He hops out of his father's grasp after getting permission to go onto the playground.</p><p>"You took my advice huh?" Ten's giggle is melodic and sugary to the ears. A smirk plays at his lips as he sips from his iced coffee.</p><p>"Cute..." Johnny mumbles before patting the spot next to him. "I guess. I mean, me and Yong haven't had a day together since he was 5. I think he's really happy though so I'm happy for him. His happiness is what matters now." He says sincerely while taking a hand to his hair. His eyes locked with Taeyong who was pushing Mark on the swings. It's almost painful to look at him as he shares that same smile of his mom. Those eyes, so full of life, something that John was lacking.</p><p>"That's adorable. Nice to see you aren't completely freaking out." Ten laughs again, this time with a hint of uncertainty. Ten is not exactly sure what he's uncertain about though.</p><p>"Me either." Johnny huffs out a little laugh. He and Ten talk for a decent amount of time. He learns his real name, completely and utterly unbelievable. His career to which Johnny's really intrigued by and also how well of an English speaker he is. "Mark is going to be all over the place you know?"</p><p>They share some awkward laughs, awkward stories and very awkward questions. Ten felt himself ease up around Johnny and Johnny could say the same. They were aware of the fact that they met yesterday but who cares. Isn't this what happens on dates anyway? Well not that they were on a date but... Johnny felt his face heat up. This was like a date in a way. An uncalled for one at that.</p><p>"I would like to take you out." Johnny finally says with a cat-like grin. He's confident on the outside but not so much on the inside. He worried that if Ten didn't reply or say anything now, he was going to cry. Johnny maneuvers his eyes around Ten's face, watching it contort into embarrassment as he shies away. It's so cute how the redness shows more from his neck and up. Even his nose manages to, like it was below 10 degrees outside.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Ten can hear the excitement and anxiousness rise in his voice. "Do you really want to take me on a date John?"</p><p>"Yeah, if you really want to go." Johnny smiles once more.</p><p>"Yeah..." Ten smiles sheepishly. A date? With Johnny? Ten knows it's real but so unreal. It's scary since he hadn't dated anyone since high school and was completely inexperienced with the dating world. Though it made the thousands of possibilities of why Johnny asked him out run through his mind, he doesn't question it. Ten glanced at Johnny again. He was happy and anyone could clearly see it within his face. Ten knows it wasn't all his doing but he played a part in it. Still, the lurking anxiety crawled up his throat. "I would love to go with you..."</p><p>The two men exchange numbers quickly and excitedly like two children. Ten giggles at the use of icons Johnny uses as his contact name. Nevertheless they do describe him well. It got to the point where they just had matching contact names, KK J and KK T. Odd but kitty kitty really went well with each other. "Just don't let them see this." As in them, their friends which totally didn't work.</p><p>Ten had dropped Mark off at Yuta's for a bit. He decided to use the bathroom and leave his phone on the counter which was a terrible idea. Yuta couldn't help but take a peek, about to answer the phone for Ten. Oh? What is that he sees?</p><p>"Kitty Kitty Johnny huh? Or should I say KK Johnny cat with heart eyes emoji, red heart emoji and black heart emoji? You guys are some freaks." Yuta grins, laughing loudly when Ten squeaks out of embarrassment. He also doesn't miss the 14 shades of red that Ten turns before he shuffles out the door.</p><p>"You like being mean to my dada?" Mark pouts as he shoves the animal crackers forcefully in his mouth. "I will fight uncle Yuta!" He declares, spilling crumbs on his carpet.</p><p>"Touché kiddo. But you love me because I buy you stuff!!" Yuta smooches Mark on his cheeks. Mark ferociously shoves his face away, blowing his tongue at him. "Don't deny my love, Marky!!"</p><p>"Love is gross!"</p><p>"Just love me Markya!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I was excited to get this chapter out so thats why it is so short. I promise that I won't disappoint for the next one. Also I am taking writing lessons so look forward to some good ass writing and ideas from me afbsiffnj. Bye y'all!!! Wait, another thing, if you have any ideas for what JohnTen and the babies could do during winter time, please tell me in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Start of something Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Ten go on their date, enjoying every second of the little time they had together. It's best to cherish every moment before it's taken away from you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, a little rushed because I was really excited to get this chapter out. My timeline has been filled with people being extremely problematic because of a ship. Like, you are mad because I think MarkYong are superior in every way possible and that LuWin is married? I'm just kidding but seriously, its just ships. If you really take this stuff seriously, please, search for something else to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week or two since they had moved in and everything was seemingly going well. Ten had managed to get a job in the paint shop, working close to the city where Yuta and pretty much all of his friends lived. It was a great commute since it was opportune for him and Mark. He was able to drop Mark off at Yuta's home in the morning and on his way home in the afternoon, he could simply pick him up. Most of the time, Yuta would come by and pick him up instead.</p><p>Johnny casually came by whenever he got off work, bringing Taeyong along with him. Ten was happy they weren't shy around each other anymore. Johnny began to open up more to him, talking about his childhood and of course his wife. Ten on the other hand told him very uninteresting stories about his own life. How he was an artist, he danced throughout the places he visited and how he really loved to paint. The list could go on and on, each of them going on about their lifestyles and whether foreign food was better than hometown food.</p><p>Mark thinks his dad is a little too excited for a date with someone he just met. He didn't quite understand the meaning of why adults do fun stuff without their kids but as long as his dad was happy. Besides, Ten always promised him cheese and crackers before bed and bedtime stories when he was out late. But today he would let it off for the moment..</p><p> </p><p>Ten fumbles with the buttons on his red satin shirt, giving up about a third of the way up. He hoped Johnny wouldn't mind a bit of skin... He giggles mentally as he slips on his dark blue jeans and white shoes. He hoped he didn't over dress, after all, Johnny didn't tell him where they were going.</p><p>He lets out a shriek when he hears his door being broken down. It was most definitely not Johnny but more likely Yuta coming to claim his children. "Oh, look at you all dressed up! But if I may ask, what's going on with your hair? It looks like Mark's when he wakes up and rubs dirt in his hair..."</p><p>"Tha' was one timmm!!" Mark speedily waddles to Yuta, kicking him in leg but nearly falling over in the process. Yuta just shakes his head before looking back at the child's father. "Mmm, to the side... I like it! Also, you thinking about putting Mark up for sports because he's got one hell of a kick man, ouch..."</p><p>Ten rolls his eyes. "What? Soft ball?" He says sarcastically. They bicker as they leave from Ten's bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. A snicker is heard from the living room, Ten jumping once again. "Yuta did you shut the door when you came in?" He whispers as he peeks around the stairs. Yuta shakes his head which earns him a slap on his arm. "Hey! It's just Johnny and Taeyong, damn."</p><p>Taeyong pokes his head over the couch and gives a tiny wave. "Hi! Where's Mark?!" Yuta grins maliciously at Ten before taking Taeyong upstairs with him. Johnny was fast, getting up in all his beautiful glory and presenting to Ten some candy. He grins sheepishly, a blooming pink noticeably manifesting his soft cheeks. Ten is cute and Johnny is blessed by the sight of him. The red velvety shirt was just as silky looking as his skin. Those few buttons bothered him just a little bit but he didn't mind.</p><p>"I don't buy flowers you know, cliche... You look amazing." Johnny succeeded in making him look like the color of his shirt, Ten cheekily smiling and taking the gift from him. He chuckles lowly as he glances at the packs of candy bars and snacks in front of him. "Thanks. You definitely got exactly what I like... Um. You look good too by the way!"</p><p>Johnny finds him so precious. He nearly shouts in his head... Talking to himself about how lovely Ten was... Weird and whipped.</p><p>"Yuck! Can you guys leave already!? Have fun!" Yuta shrinks his face up in disgust as he and his nephews shoo them out the door. Yuta completely ignores Ten's frantic voice yelling, "Please have them in bed by late noon! Don't give them any sweets before bed! Feed them!!" He remembers the countless times he had left Mark to starve, casually falling asleep right before dinner. It was just an accident that happened way too many times!</p><p> </p><p>They had arrived at a desolate mountain top, clear of animals and trees. What seemed like millions of vibrant flowers covered the grassy landscape. Ten was inspired by the beauty of the mountains and the horizon ahead. Small giggles began to emerge from his throat as he watched Johnny bring out two paint easels. Painting huh? He had hoped this wasn't a challenge in any sort of way, otherwise Johnny was guaranteed to be sobbing by the end of a terrible loss. He continues to watch him bring out art supplies and things he didn't even know could fit in a car like John's.</p><p>"We're painting? Is this like a competition type thing?" Ten asks quizzically as he and Johnny sit on the blankets he had placed on the ground.</p><p>"No, it's pretty clear I would lose." He and Johnny share a laugh as they start to paint whatever comes to mind. "I usually come to places like these for guidance, inspiration for music I create. The artist gives me ideas too but it's stressful to really understand the feel and what tone they absolutely want for a song. Sometimes I don't even agree, some of their lyrics have no meaning which irks me to no end. Clear, open spaces like this helps clear my mind." Johnny's gentle strokes of the paintbrush on the empty canvas really has Ten distracted.</p><p>"Really? You make music? Like you've met really famous people before?" Ten asks with curiosity as he paints the world in front of him. He really gets the gist of what Johnny was talking about.</p><p>"Yeah. Well I work in sound and beat production so yeah, basically making music. I do sometimes help with lyrics and yes, I've met too many celebrities and idols who are absolutely shitty or amazing, nothing in between." Johnny chuckles, praising the gods above for the lovely weather outside at the moment. "What about you? You've met those really talented painters right?"</p><p>"You know, all of the best, or the ones that I look up to, are all in the past meaning they aren't alive. But I've met maybe one or two painters that's known worldwide." Ten shrugs with a light laugh. "What type of technique is that Johnny?"</p><p>Johnny laughs out of embarrassment, pouting for a moment. "Look at your own painting, I'm doing great. My technique is great too."</p><p> </p><p>They paint for what seems like hours, taking breaks here and there for food or to relieve their cramping hands. Johnny agrees that being an artist is fun but it's hard and painful just like any other job. They tell each other stories about their workplaces, giving advice and tips every once in a while. Ten was really enjoying himself and Johnny was grateful. They shared some laughs, giggling over stupid jokes and lame questions that they had conjured up. But eventually it was time to go.</p><p>"What a bold man huh?" Yuta chokes, hacking out the most obnoxious laughs ever. Ten was freaking out, the tomato man breathing in and out in a timely manner. Johnny had given him a kiss, clearly expected but Ten didn't think he was going to do it. He really did it. Specifically the, "It was really enjoyable today. Long time since I've done anything with anyone so thank you for giving me a good time and giving me a chance to hopefully make this date enjoyable for you too. If you really want to Ten, I would like to go out again..." is what had him freaking out as well.</p><p>"He really likes you. Bathe in the fact that you aren't a single father ready to mingle anymore!" Yuta says as he calms down from the outburst. "Well never mind, should I call the emergency room? You look like you're about to pop."</p><p>Ten huffs, collapsed on the couch. "Just... Just get me some water."</p><p>"And call the ER?"</p><p>"Yuta!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten is excited to give his friends a birthday party. It all worked out well thanks to Johnny and his well executed white lies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back and motivated as heck. I told ya, winter is my time to shine! Just waiting for Christmas time!!! ps. i really loved writing this, i had so much fun XIAOJUN IS SO CUTE OMGDNCJJDAHFNFVND.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather outside had started to cool, every so often snow would make an appearance but shortly melt away. The beginning of October was always the coldest. Dull chipped leaves began falling to the ground, dark trees growing naked in the bristling air. Johnny had found out Ten was similar to Taeyong who liked the warm and sunny seasons while he and Mark liked the mourning tones. He could understand that because of how bright they both seemed to be. </p><p>Now it was cold and October was over. Well almost. Ten decided to throw a small party for Yuta and Sicheng who had no idea it was happening. Ten enjoyed giving surprises so he made sure his plan worked out well for them in the end.</p><p>"Deal?" Johnny asks as he grabs his jacket and hat while opening the door for little Lee, a name for Mark that Johnny decided to give him. He watched closely as all the mischief in Mark's eyes dispersed when Taeyong zips up his Spider-man coat and ties his shoelaces to his Spider-man sneakers. He doesn't forget the pale blue hat too, making sure Mark was all warm before they left the house. "Thank you.."</p><p>Johnny coughs dramatically, raising an eyebrow at Mark. Mark's eyes sparkled as he asked a simple, "What?" to which Johnny responded with a, "You promised that you wont say a word to Yuta!"</p><p>Mark frowns and flaps his little arms around stiffly. "I get can-y?"</p><p>"If you say candy right."</p><p>Taeyong ignores the petty arguing of his father and tiny friend. They were on their way to pick up Yuta, Doyoung, Taeil and Haechan. Johnny was confused as to why all of them were trying to ride in the same car, making it more suspicious. So they attempted to come up with a lie so that Yuta wouldn't question them. Ten on the other hand was perfectly fine. Winwin cooperated with the lie that he and Lucas were babysitting Mark with a few other friends of his.</p><p>"Why the fuck is your car built like this?..." Doyoung asks with Haechan attached to his body. He looked inside the car with a frown upon the appearance of the interior. 2 seats in the front, 3 in the middle and 2 in the back meaning that Haechan and Mark would be back there. Doyoung, Taeyong and Yuta sat in the middle seats while Taeil sat in the front passenger seat. "It's ugly on the inside but nice on the outside."</p><p>"You're one to talk sir." Taeyong states, earning not one but two high fives from Yuta and Johnny. The 18 year old Doyoung face twisted in anger as he glances at Taeyong. "Just like your father huh? I won't stand with this." He huffs out. Taeyong giggles lowly, coming up with another snarky reply.</p><p>"Stand like those dead ends of your hair, Doie?" Doyoung nearly cries through the whole car ride back, continuing to fight back with the little boy. Doyoung doesn't know why he would argue with a child but he did anyway...</p><p>"I need to use the bathroom man, how close are we to your house?" Taeil complains as they near Ten's home. In realization of how close they were, he changed his mind, quickly unbundling his seat belt. "I have to use it too bro." Doyoung states, his thighs quenched together causing Taeyong to cackle loudly.</p><p>"Well we're here, know yourselves out." Johnny grins as he pulls into Ten's driveway. He spots Ten in the car along with Sicheng and Yukhei, nodding and winking at him in confirmation. "Yuta can you get the kids out here?"</p><p>He shrugs as he complied, Taeyong helping in the process. Ten was grinning from ear to ear as he led the two teens in their direction. His plan was in motion and luckily, no one questioned all the cars aligned on the sides of the roads. Yuta's and Sicheng parents' cars were in the garage hidden away out of sight just in case. Ten had started to give the three of them a fake lecture although he knew that Yuta was somewhat capable of taking care of three kids.</p><p>He felt nervous and extremely elated at the moment. He loved surprises and he loved giving them. This was the first year that he had ever done anything for any of his friends so excitement had taken over. It was hard to contain.</p><p>That's why he cried when everyone started to sing happy birthday to the two of his closest friends. It wasn't even his birthday but he felt so much joy that everything went according to plan. Also he sobbed harder when Johnny wiped his original tears away with his rough but delicate fingers. "Hey now, don't cry too much or they're going to think you were sad." Johnny chuckles, his arms wrapping around Ten's small waist.</p><p>They were on a level of intimacy that wasn't weird for any pair that knew each other for a month. They were comfortable beyond the lines that would hold them back. Ten had this new sense of confidence and as did Johnny. They weren't afraid to do anything that they deemed risky previously. It was fun, like they were spoiled children in love for the first time. All soft and sweet and refreshingly attached to one another.</p><p>Ten enjoyed himself a lot. He was giggling at Yuta who was showing off Taeyong, Haechan and Mark to his parents. Winwin casually pushes away a clingy Lucas into a clingy Jungwoo, hoping to somehow become a matchmaker. Doyoung challenged Taeil, Kun and Jaehyun to a game of Uno in which he lost tragically.</p><p>Then Johnny... He's cute. Painting every child's face who comes to sit in the little pumpkin chair he has set up. Kun's child Xiaojun, despite not even being able to talk, sat right down immediately. The pacifier fell out of his mouth when the little one giggled as the brush grazed his cheek. Next was Mark, followed by Haechan, followed by Taeyong which eventually led to Ten.</p><p>"I'm next." Ten laughs quietly, pointing to a glittery pumpkin with a heart carved into it. "That one..."</p><p>Johnny smiles, mischievously painting something else on his face. Instead of the heart, he replaced it with "J+J". Unfortunately Mark had snickered, silently snitching on the older man. Tens face flushes as he glances in a nearby mirror. "Way to make it obvious."</p><p>"He really likes dada!" Mark grins, climbing into Tens lap.</p><p>"Yes...yes he does."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for this dude. Here I thought you were lame." Winwin grins gratefully at Ten, a sleeping, paint doused Taeyong in his arms. The teen placed his bets that Ten went through hell planning this party. "No kidding, I'm serious!!"</p><p>Ten giggles, petting his hair like the baby he was. "Awe, my Sicheng is growing up! I'm going to cry." But before he could cry, Yuta had plopped his bottom on Tens lap, crushing him in a tight hug. The way his shoulders shook, he made out the fact that the older man was crying. Ten's heart burst out of sympathy and appreciation. For sure he was extremely proud of himself for accomplishing a goal that wasn't easy.</p><p>"You really brought my homophobic parents to light... how'd you do it? Last time I saw them was after they had me living on the streets after my confession." Yuta let out a pained laugh, his voice hoarse from crying and his tears soaking into Ten's shirt. "Fuck, I really thought I wouldn't see them again man."</p><p>Ten sighs softly, rubbing the elders back tenderly. "Yuta, everyone needs someone... Weather its family, friends, a pet, a lover or an inanimate object." He chuckles quietly. "You only had a friend, which was me. I know that sometimes we fight and you feel like you have no one to go too because I would be the only one. Your parents are really important to you. You said that they were the only people that could quote 'fill this emptiness until I find love'. So I made an effort to bring you your closure. Or that filled up chip bag that is figuratively your parents. I wanted you to be happy. I really hope that's a good enough present for now."</p><p>Yuta burst back into tears, causing Taeyong to stir from his sleep. Ten eventually started to cry with him, being overwhelmed with his best friend crying up a storm. The tears were endless and contagious, Mark crying in his pajamas as he let out watery babbles of nothing.</p><p>"This is such a shit show man." Lucas shakes his head with a sigh. "Johnny bro, good luck with Ten when he's pregnant." He and Winwin burst into laughter. Ten... pregnant? Johnny was in for thunder and hard rain. Ten sniffles a little too hard, coughing in embarrassment. Of course those two clowns would be the ones to make comments like that. Teens will be teens...</p><p>"Shut up..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lucas and Winwin went on a date omllllll. And not me watching 20 videos of MarkYong and JohnTen yesterday. Life is so great right now... A thought though because Lucas has like millions of followers and I'm just like, they seriously are going to have my mind....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eerie Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N~ This story is in no way shape or form about Taeyong just in case your mind tells you this. This is about Johnny's persistent struggles between him and others around him. Continuously as days and months go on with Johnny's life crashing down but Ten is there to pick him up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny watched with horror stricken eyes as Taeyong made his way to the car. The boy looked frazzled and feeble but he had a smile on his face. A very odd one at that. Maybe he was just too happy and Johnny wanted to know why. The scary part about it was that he had seen the women he once loved, driving about this part of the city. He was confused, thinking she had moved far away but, he guessed not. There she was, parked next to him at a red light on his way to pick Taeyong up. Her hair color matched Taeyongs, her bangs no longer choppy but he could quite see her glaring brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Yong, did your mom come by or something?" Johnny asked timidly, his attention fully on his son through the rearview mirror. From time to time, his eyes would switch between him, the road and his sweating, clammy hands that were clenched tightly on the steering wheel. He hadn't been this nervous since his date with Ten.</p>
<p>"No." It was sinister, eerie... Strong and malice filled. Johnny began to feel his skin crawl as if little tiny bugs were on them. Cold sweat ran down his neck, the miniscule hairs standing as he got goosebumps. The atmosphere changes quickly and the tension between him and Taeyong grows. "You don't have to lie to me."</p>
<p>He stops the car, turning around quickly. "I... Are you a bad man...?" Taeyong's eyes are wide and glossy. He looks scared and perplexed. Petrified and lost as if he doesn't know right from wrong.</p>
<p>"Taeyong, what did she tell you?" Johnny's stare is more than stern and frightened as well. Taeyong is speechless for a moment, trying to conjure up the right words to way. It was too much for his young mind to handle. "Can I talk to Yuta about it... I don't feel good talking to you about it." That was that. Johnny had forgotten Yuta studied in school for psychological and mental studies on minorities. It was only natural for him to be hopeful that Yuta could talk to him about it.</p>
<p>"Child manipulation. Or not child manipulation but the adult in the situation manipulating the child. His mom said some really crazy shit about you dude, obviously none of it is true but she seems crazy judging by the way she used her and choice of words towards Taeyong. Whatever you do, please, keep him in your eye at all times. At school, maybe you should talk to the administrators about this. Just in case she tries something. Taeyongie?" Yuta speaks with worry evident in his face. Empathetic towards them since today was Halloween and everything was seemingly being ruined by one incident.</p>
<p>"Hmm!?" Taeyong calls mouth full of candy from Yuta's trick or treat bucket. Johnny was glad to see he was looking better.</p>
<p>"Tell your dad whenever that woman comes around, okay? And don't believe everything someone tells you alright, it's not good for that little health brain of yours!" Yuta tickles Taeyongs sides and pinches his chocolate covered cheeks. "And I said one piece!"</p>
<p>Johnny chuckles, throwing back on his coat. "Yo thanks man, don't know what I'd do without you." They wave Yuta goodbye as they head home for a peculiar day of fun with their friends.</p>
<p>Sicheng had dressed up as a pretty princess with Lucas and Jungwoo. The trio really put in the effort for their costumes. Mark dressed as a baby Harry Potter, the sleeves to the gown way to long. Taeyong had been Draco with his blonde hair of course. Baby Haechan joins in to be Hermione only because of the long wig that once belonged to Taeil which he became addicted to. Ten and Johnny threw on some cat ears and called it a day.</p>
<p>They walked hand in hand, keeping each other warm throughout the walk. Ten giggled contagiously as Johnny made corny jokes about some artist he worked with today. He felt bad about how he had a lot of stuck up people with him. On top of that, the thing with Taeyong. Johnny had felt better though standing in the presence of Ten. He did have such an impact on his mood for the day too.</p>
<p>Johnny listens well... sort of. He gets distracted by his face and the tone of his voice..Ten he means. He's just completely entranced and engaged with the man. Talking or not, he really got Johnny to stare with no signs of anything but comfort, tranquility and affection for Ten. The beats of his heart pounds loud in his ears when Ten snaps him out of his dreaming state of mind. He's weak to his knees... whipped was it?</p>
<p>"What?" Ten blushes as he mumbles with his head down. He's glad it's cold and it could pass off as the chilly weather making his face red. "You're staring at me again Johnny."</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah you're pretty. You know that right?" Johnny can't hide his wide, toothy grin. His laugh is hearty and boisterous as Ten playfully hits his arm. A soft giggle emits from Tens throat. "Stop!..."</p>
<p>"You guys should kiss already." Winwin comments, digging around in his bag for another piece of candy. Ten chucked his own piece at him, the cold treat falling onto his neck and down his dress. He squeals, playing the role of his princess well. "I wasn't talking to you!!" Sicheng shouts with a growing frown.</p>
<p>"Then who?" Ten pouts when he points to Jungwoo and Lucas. "You both are too young to be kissing boys or girls and anyone for the matter. Or... just don't kiss in my presence or the children's presence!" Hearing that, Taeyong turns around, shaking his head in disgust. Mark and Haechan do the same, sticking out their little tongues and giving them a thumbs down. "Yuck."</p>
<p>"Let's just... get the candy." Lucas doesn't attempt to hide the flustered look on his face, letting them all do their teasing...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's late now. Extremely late at that. Midnight and the crescent moon never fails to amaze Ten. He has a bad habit of going to sleep at the wrong times. But it was seemingly the same for Taeyong. Johnny had crashed at his house after a few drinks when the kids were still playing in Mark's room. After one to many shots of that wicked whiskey Ten had in his cabinet, the man was out.</p>
<p>"Ten, do you think my dad would care if I wasn't his actual son and got taken...away?" Taeyong sits in a cold patio chair next to Ten who frowns upon hearing his words. "What do you mean kid?"</p>
<p>Taeyong sighs. A very dejected and uncanny sigh. Something similar to his character earlier with Johnny. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"𝘔𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺?! 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!!" 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩... 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴. 𝘒𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘱𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘛𝘠." 𝘈 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘻𝘦. 𝘕𝘢𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘱... 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘓𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘉𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦..." 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺. "𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵... 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥... 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴... 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥... 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘪𝘵. "𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰, 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬𝘺. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘠𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘏𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨… 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know my mom made some really big accusations but what if they're true?" Taeyong whines, still unsure of what was happening. He was worried more for his father than himself. Johnny had been through enough and finding out his son, the boy he raised by himself these years was not his son? Ten was concerned about what would happen to him. Would he go out, still with Taeyong under his wing or would he give up? Would he give Taeyong back to his mother or will he keep him as his own... like he did all these years.</p>
<p>All the outcomes Tens mind came to were not to be taken lightly. It gave him horrible anxiety, thinking about the things that could potentially happen. At least death wasn't one of them. He hoped it wouldn't come to death between anything or anyone. Immense pain that they would all go through. He hated it.</p>
<p>"Start with that. How would you react if what she said was true? How would you feel?" Ten asks softly. He may not be the best at speaking to everyone but he could attempt to for the ones he loved. "Or would it be right to ask your dad that?"</p>
<p>They were both curious as to how Johnny would react. "I don't know... I don't want to have that thought in the back of his mind. I know he loves me a lot, my mom couldn't lie to me about that... And if he loves me, then I don't want him to be sad because of me." Ten smiles at his pure and innocent face. Taeyong knew what he believed in and that was enough to keep them at bay for a while.</p>
<p>"You're right. He would be sad." Ten huffs with a pout, patting Taeyong on the back lightly.</p>
<p>"But you can make him happy! So it will be okay!" Taeyong grins in victory, watching Ten squirm in his seat. "You know kid, it's time for you to sleep now, let's go!" Ten ushers him into the house and up the stairs to Mark's room that was currently occu by Mark, Haechan, Winwin and Lucas. It was most definitely crowded but oh well. "Night night Ten!!" The door shuts quietly and Ten retreats downstairs to the kitchen where he meets a very calm, adoring Johnny.</p>
<p>Johnny's eyes meet his own and he smiles. It's a cute, slushy smile. The ones where he looks at people he adores and admires, people he's proud of and loves. One thing Ten has learned about Johnny is that he's very sentimental, an overall warmhearted person. Everything about him was like a cure for Ten. But Johnny could say the same, feeling healed and fixed when he's with Ten or just being able to encounter a guy like him. He's so aware of what he feels and he doesn't hate it anymore.</p>
<p>"How... How long have you been up?" Ten ask, grabbing a small bag of crackers from his cabinet. He notices the empty water bottle and the pills on the side of his toaster. "Long enough to thank you for clearing his mind. I was worried you know... I don't know people are capable of sometimes. He's so young. He's going to think both of his parents are fucking crazy."</p>
<p>"But situations like this teach you good lessons in life right? He can learn from this." Ten smiles, wrapping his thin arms around Johnny's curved waist. His warmth makes the seasons feel bearable. A type of warmth that would be hard to replace.</p>
<p>"You're cute and right, you know that?" Johnny chuckles and turns, pulling Ten close to him. He attempts to lay his head on Ten's shoulder, slightly failing but thought it was okay. "You smell good too."</p>
<p>"You are so weird Johnny." Ten giggles, dragging the older man into the living room where they spent the rest of the night watching movies and eating whatever candy was sprawled out on the coffee table. Unbeknownst to them that it was Sicheng's candy, having to deal with an angry teen the next day. But for now, they'll enjoy the serene environment  for a little while longer...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vowels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You two look dead. You good?" Winwin grimaces at Ten and Johnny's zombie-like state. They both have dark puffy eyes, swollen red lips and messy hair. Not to mention how cold they looked even with the blankets wrapped around them both. The cuddled up couple shake their heads slowly, headaches and all kicking in. Ten groans as he flickers one eye open, quickly shutting it after the sun hits his face. He hisses while covering his face with the blanket, making Winwin laugh obnoxiously in front of them. "Hssss! What even is that, Catman?"</p><p>Ten doesn't waste any time, flailing his arms in his direction. He used to hate mornings due to his nerves of Mark casually rolling underneath him. Crushing his child was certainly not something that he wanted to be doing so early in the day but, it could have happened. Mornings for Ten were quite the hassle and mysterious on certain days. It all depended on what the earth wanted to do to Ten during the weak. Whether it was wrecking a window or breaking the kitchen sink to killing bugs on his face and catching a flat tire. Ten was never extremely fortunate, hence why this was another reason he moved. Maybe he just had extremely bad luck...</p><p>The days and weeks after Halloween always seemed overly pleasant, contrasting with how much stress Ten was put under before then. He was allowed to work from home more often than normal which he was grateful for. He could sleep in and everything as long as he was able to get out paintings and scripts for them. Mark was very pleasant as well, being a little angel all the time which earned him a lot of toys and snacks.</p><p>Johnny was pretty stable as well, always voicing his concerns to Ten (pretty much just Ten being his therapist at this point) who listened to him with no signs of being completely bored or distracted at all. For that, John was elated.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, my stomach has owie..." After waking up and sliding somewhat down the staircase, the possibly sick Mark Lee had made his way towards them. "As in owie, he means he had an overwhelming amount of sweets at Yuta's house and now he's very sick." Lucas assumes with a questionable look towards the toddler. Mark bites Lucas's hand, giggling weakly when the older guy squeals out in pain. "You zombie!!"</p><p>"Maybe he's sick because it's mid November and he's maybe caught a cold or something Lucas." Johnny chuckles, glancing over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow at him. Ten had never taken the time to look at Johnny with his freshly dyed jet black hair or the two thin slits in his left eyebrow. Or the eyebrow piercing on his right either. Ten had found himself staring quite a lot, his mouth going slack every time. Blonde hair John was a sight to see but black hair Johnny was even better...</p><p>"His forehead is really hot." Taeyong states in the process of pressing the back of his hand against the former males head. He too had a change of hair color since the end of October, his blonde hair now a mix of almond brown and dark mahogany. It was cut off too, his hair no longer coming to the apples of his cheeks but barely above his ear. Ten was a little sad, him being the only one without any change but his soft personality... which was okay too because clearly Johnny loved him just the same.</p><p>"He's sick for sure." Lucas nods, peeking over Ten and Johnny's shoulder as the two were cooking. "I'm starving, my two lovely dads."</p><p>Ten swats him with the large metal strainer, lecturing him out the kitchen. He briefly feels Mark's head, picking him up gently while panicking inwardly. "You want to ride in the car while I go get you some medicine?" Ten questions softly, snuggling into the little boy's neck. Mark giggles once again when Ten's nose tickles his neck. "Can I bring Stuffy with me?" Mark pulls back innocently with sparkling big eyes.</p><p>"You have a stuffed animal named... Stuffy?" Lucas laughs heartily, collapsing against one of the kitchen chairs. He has no idea why it's so funny to him but he finds it so amused. "If Mark ha-d a trash can, he woul-d name it Lucas!" Mark replies with a wild glare towards Yukhei. The dramatic oohs and ahhs makes them all laugh except for a mildly awkward and embarrassed Lucas.</p><p>"Did Lucas just get owned by Mark?" Winwin's voice is heard from Tens cell phone. "Oh I forgot about you, yes. Yes he did..."</p><p> </p><p>Ten had an extremely great, amazingly healthy immune system. It was quite alarming to Johnny for the few days after Mark was brought down with a fever.... Somehow he had gotten not only Johnny sick but Lucas and Taeyong as well which led to him taking care of 3 kids on his break. 3 only because Lucas decided he would rather have his mother take care of him instead. Ten had no idea why he let Lucas stay so long over his house anyway. The teen was nosy, always in his and Johnny's business with Sicheng occasionally listening in as well.</p><p>Ten learned that taking care of Johnny was extremely difficult, especially at night. Johnny was whiny about everything. Always sniffling and whining to Ten like a sad drunk. It was more of a, "Please baby me Ten, I'm sick so I deserve every I want." sort of deal with him. Not annoying per say but very cute, demanding and endearing. Johnny wasn't aware through teary eyes that Ten would grin like a cashmere cat, his face turning an unholy shade of red. Ten also knew that there would be the possibility of him getting sick due to Johnny and his hardcore demand to touch and kiss Ten. It was fine but Ten could only hope that no sickness was passed to him.</p><p>"The three of them had been huddled up in front of the TV for hours watching superhero movies... I'm on a break right now." Ten huffs through the phone.</p><p>"Well, John is a child at heart. The two Lee's are no doubt babies themselves, matter of fact. Speaking of lee, is Markie still sick?! I miss him so much!" Yuta whines, the pout of his lips being heard boldly by Ten. "No he's not sick anymore so you're free to come pick him up... however, if he doesn't want to see you, he might cough in your face."</p><p>The conversation ends light and lively as the night appears just as quickly as the day. Johnny doesn't bother going home either, he and Taeyong falling asleep on the couch within a few minutes of the last movie. Ten was still wide awake after tucking in Mark and cleaning up some, a hobby he had picked up when he took up art. With no thoughts of going to sleep any time soon, he paints. He paints and paints until his arms are even too weak to hold the brush. He paints when he feels like he has created 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆...</p><p> </p><p>His hands are numb, red and swollen. He wouldn't be so surprised if they were gushing unwanted liquids at the moment anyway. The searing pain doesn't go away even as he wakes up from the facade he's been bestowed upon. Ten opens his eyes, the bright studio lights completely blinding him to his surroundings. He looks ever so closely to his colored canvas. It's empty.</p><p>Ten has a habit of pouring the future, his all into a painting. He has a bad addiction to predicting, making premonitions of the ensuing pain or happiness beholding the future, their fate. Rather than present time or his own peaceful timeline, he regrets getting caught up in his mind once more. Life itself doesn't seem to bore him but his own matter of factly. It's always better to stay caught up and curious with someone else's right? That was the joy of Ten meeting new people. He could see what they could not, what life of another could come to... What they would want to see and their solidity. If their world took a turn for greater good or unspeakable misery.</p><p>"𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬." Ten boiled with rage; his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes showing utter sorrow and frustration. He  slams the old, brittle paint brush down, not bothering to watch it break and gently pull itself together. He leaves, but not before taking a final glance at his perfect picture. There's a calming sensation of satisfaction the more he looks at it. The woman sobs in the painting, cuffs clinging to her wrist and her dark hair a mess amongst her head. Mini settings and plots cover the borders in dark silhouettes, spotted with red hues. A married couple hides in one corner while a casket of someone lies along the bottom. Trees and mountains appear and so do settings of people as well. The final thing glistens in the women's tears and eyes. Something that causes heat to pool in Tens stomach.</p><p>"Ten?" Johnny's tired voice pulls him back into reality. He looks at Ten with worried and curious eyes while shortly peeking at the painting behind him. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I... I'm fine hyung." Ten mumbles out, turning out the lights. He quickly shuts the door and yanks Johnny away from the hallway. With a yawn Ten clutches Johnny's arm close, wavering as they reach his bedroom. Their bodies intermingled with one another's as they hit the sheets.</p><p>"Tell me hyung... What would you do if you saw your future and there was nothing you could do to change it?" Ten runs his fingers delicately through Johnny's hair, smiling when runs into a soft knot. "I would pray and hope that whatever happens... doesn't turn out as bad as it would seem. I don't believe that there would be nothing I could do about my fate or doom."</p><p>Ten cringes. "Right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey. hi. so like mark, jaehyun and taeyong centers? bob prt 2? i was expecting it but ermmm... JohnTen is really risky atm. congrats on the 4 awards nct. markyong subunit? next update will be before holidays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>